The Amazing trio
by Miss Written
Summary: Sakura and Naruto go to find Sasuke. What happens when only Sakura comes back... and where does Gaara fit in? One shot songfic kinda. Its kinda sad.
1. the sad story

**Hi. This an idea I got when listening to sad music. It's a sadone-shot . Gaara and Sakura are the pairs. No one else is mentioned. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own… anything in this fic… how sad… T-T**

**The Amazing Trio**

Gaara stood at the gates of Konoha waiting for his beloved wife. The girl with pink hair he adored so much. Very unlike him to adore someone, but alas he did adore her. Sakura was the only living person that could get him to smile. She even got him to chuckle once. JUST once, but still. He gave up the Kazekage title and instead moved to Konoha to become Hokage. Naruto wasn't too happy, but got over it soon enough.

Gaara purposed to Sakura on a mission that was only to get them alone together. Thanks to Tsununde, he got himself a fiancé. Sakura happily agreed and they lived together in peace until…

**Flash back**

"Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama!" an ANBU ran through the hokage tower. He found him in his office with Sakura on his lap. "Gaara Sama, we found Orochimaru's layer, but it seems Sasuke took over and killed Orochimaru!" He finished and panted heavily. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Let me and Naruto go." Sakura said. Gaara shook his head.

"Ah-uh! No way." Gaara told her.

"Yes. Please." She pleaded. He really didn't want her to get hurt, but she even beat him once. ONCE! "Fine, but if it looks bad come back. You have a 1 week time limit." She nodded and kissed him. With a poof she was gone to find Naruto. They left and hour later.

**End Flash Back**

Now was the time for her to return, and she was late. Finally, he saw her running toward the gates. But something was wrong. She was running…. alone. Where was Naruto? He began to worry. (GASP!) Sakura ran through the gates and continued running. She went right past him without even a hello. This was bad. He turned to follow her and told the guards to wait for Naruto.

* * *

He found her in the training areaat the memorial to all that died in battle. She had a kunai in hand and he could hear slight hiccups mixed with the grinding of the rock. She was crying. She hadn't cried since Sasuke left.

"S-sakura?" He asked, grimacing at his stutter. She finished what she was doing then sat down. He looked around her to see two new names engraved in the stone.

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Gaara's eyes widened. Naruto… died. "Sakura… are you ok." He put an arm around her shoulders and sat down. She leaned into him and continued crying.

"T-they fought. I-I tried to s-st-stop them, but t-they didn't listen. S-Sasuke and N-Naruto got the r-resengan and ch-chidori and h-hit each other at t-the same time. Th-they both died in-instantly." She clenched Gaara's shirt in her hand and continued to sob. He felt bad. Naruto had been his friend and like Sakura's brother.

"Shhh…" Gaara moved his thumb in circles on her arm, soothing her. It started to rain. The two sat in the rain unmoving. Gaara starred at the engraving Sakura made. It was bigger then all the rest. He thought of Sasuke...

_I saw the sky fall down today_

_It suddenly turned from blue to grey_

He thought of Naruto…

_And the rain drops turned to tears upon your face…_

He thought of Sakura…

_Wish there was somthin I could do_

_Wish I could ease the pain for you, but I've never felt so helpless._

He wondered if Naruto and Sasuke could see them now…

_Its like your drownin right in front of me, and I'm reaching out but you can't see_

_There's somthin holdin on to you so tight…_

He wondered if Sasuke knew how much he was really missed…

_And nowthis is all I'll say to you tonight…_

Sakura was asleep in his arms. "I'll never leave you. I promise." He said, taking her soaked form home.

_If you ever need me, you know where to find me._

_I will be waitin where I've always been._

"I'll always be there…"

_And if you ever need me, you know where to find me._

_I have never left you, its where I've always been…_

"I'll never leave your side…"

_Right by your side, I'm right by your side._

"I'll help you carry the wait and get through it all."

_So when the hole wide world is on your back_

_And the strength you need is the strength you lack,_

_And your in a crowd but all alone_

_And you can't stay here, but you can't go home._

_If you can't answer all the why's_

_Cause your too tired to reach that high_

_I want you to_

_I need you to remember, yeah._

_If you ever need me, you know where to find me._

_I will be waitin where I've always been._

_And if you ever need me, you know where to find me._

_I have never left you, its where I've always been…_

_Right by your si-ide,_

_I'm right by your si-iide..._

Gaara laid Sakura on the bed and watched her sleep. He would keep his promise.

* * *

6 years later…

"Mommy! What's that big wock and why's it gots names on it?" a girl with fiery red hair and big emerald eyes asked.

"That's a memorial stone. It has all the names of people that die in battle." A pink haired women answered.

"And whys these two names bigger then alls the rest mommy?" The girl continued. Sakura's eyes opened wide. "Its says uzimakie Naroto and Sasuky Uchihas."

"Those were… mommy's friends, Miname. I put those names there because they were very important people and their story is sad." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh! I wanna hears the story mommy! Pwease!" Miname begged. Her mother laughed.

"Alright. Come sit here under the cherry blossom tree." The two sat " Well, it all started at the academy…" The story of the amazing trio would be herd for many years later…

**

* * *

All done. Yes, I cut the song a little shorter then it originally was.Should I do a story about Miname's amazing trio? I dun no… Thanks for reading. Review please! NCB**


	2. The team

**Hi. Everyone told me to continue this so I am! Miname is Gaara and Sakura's daughter and she just graduated from the academy. Her teammates are two boys by the names of Kyoshi and Yaoki. Her best friends are Deandra (trunksmybaby) ****Who is Kyoshi's twin, Soara****(dancingwithinbrokendreams) and Kisa (pupyeye1) who is Yaoki's cousin.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own… anything in this fic… how sad… T-T**

**The Amazing Trio II**

* * *

"Miname! Come on! You got to go to the academy to meet your teacher! Dad will walk you if you want!" The 32 year old Sakura yelled from the kitchen. A girl with fiery red hair came down the steps. "Gaara get down here and take your daughter to school!" Another red head sauntered down the stairs looking rather annoyed.

"Hey dad!" Miname came over and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too." He yawned. Gaara could now sleep and boy did he hate getting woken up! "Come on, your gonna be late."

"And who's fault is that?" She smirked her fathers smirk, but she had her mother's attitude.

"Just come on." And with that he walked out the door. Miname rolled her eyes and said bye to her mom. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Jezz! How long does the dang teacher plan to keep us waiting!" Miname's new teammate wondered aloud. They were the last team left. Even the teacher was gone.

"Shut up Yaoki." The calm façade of her other teammate slowly breaking into a twitch.

"Leave him alone Kyoshi." Miname said. He glared at her and he glared right back. _Great. I get stuck with the human ice cube like my father and the class clown._** Does this sound familiar to you in the least? **Asked her inner self. _You know you come up at the most annoying time ever.Why did I have to inherit you?_** Oh, come on! You know you love me! **Miname smirked. She had to admit her inner self sometimes had good ideas, but why was she so dang annoying!

"I got an idea!" Yelled the class clown. He took a BIG rubber band and a water balloon. He stapled th sides on the rubber band to either side of the door then pulled the thing and put a full water balloon in it. Lets just say (cause I'm to lazy to explain it) When the teacher comes in they will get a rather icy shower.

"You're a dope." Miname rolled her eyes. A few minuets later the door slid open to revile a girl and soon she was sopping wet. Yaoki rolled on the ground with laughter. Miname smirked and Kyoshi… just sat there.

"Thanks for the shower." The woman said, sarcasm pouring off her words. "I'm your new teacher, Kakami." She smiled. She had oddly colored silver hair and covered half her face with a mask, but both eyes were showing. Her eyes were black and there was something farmiliar…

"You look like grandpa Kakashi!" Miname stood up and pointed a finger at her.

"Oh! You must be Miname. Uncle Kakashi told me to watch out for you. He doesn't even know why you went to the academy. He thinks you should have become a ninja right away with your talents."

"Yea, he was always bugging my parents about it, but they saud I should expirence academy life." Miname rubbed the back of her head. The two boys watched as the girls chatted away about Miname's talents.

"Well, we should get going!" Kakami said. She led them to the Hokage Mountain. "Tell me a little about yourselves. Your likes, dislikes and dreams."

"Ok, well I'm Yaoki Uzumaki! I love my mom Hinata, hate Ramen cause my dad used to shove it down my throat, and my dream is to become an ANBU Captain." He smiled.

"I'm Sabaku no Miname, I love sand, hate rain cause it dampens sand, and my dream is to one day be a medic like my mother." She collected chakra in her hand and made one of her scars disappear.

"I'm Kyoshi Uchiha. I hate my father, love nothing, and my dream is to become a powerful Sannin." He looked at the teacher.

"What about you?" Asked Miname.

"Well, I'm Kakami Hatake, I love my Icha Icha girls addition books,I hate cold people and my dream is to teach you guys well." Her mask crinkled showing that she smiled._ Well well. A byakugan user, a sharigan user and a sand commander on the same team. This should be fun._ She thought.

* * *

"I remember now!" Miname yelled, sitting on her bed. "My team is just like mom's was! I'm her, Kyoshi is Sasuke, and Yaoki is Naruto." She went downstairs to tell her mom.

"MOM! DAD!" She yelled. The two ran up to her.

"What! Is something wrong?" Sakura asked with a worried voice.

"No." The couple let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "I just wanted to tell you about my team. I have Uzumaki's son and Uchiha's son on my team!" She smiled. "Its just like the story you told me under the cherry blossom tree!"

"Y-you remember that?" sakura asked. Her daughter nodded. "Wow. Some memory." _I hope the same thing doesn't happen to her… _Sakura thought. That wouldn't be good.

* * *

"Gaara-kun." Sakura snuggled closer to Gaara in their bed.

"Hn." He replied to show he was awake.

"Do you think Miname will be ok. I don't want what happened to me to happen to her." Sakura sighed. Gaara hugged her tighter.

"don't worry. She'll be fine…" With that the two fell asleep.

**

* * *

Hey! Sry, but I didn't have time to update sooner. T-T I'm really sry! I hope you like this. Next chappy will be Kakami's test for the three! YAY! Review pls! gdb**


	3. Shukaku

**Hi. Everyone told me to continue this so I am! Miname is Gaara and Sakura's daughter and she just graduated from the academy. Her teammates are two boys by the names of Kyoshi and Yaoki. Her best friends are Deandra (trunksmybaby) **

**Who is Kyoshi's twin, Soara (dancingwithinbrokendreams) and Kisa (pupyeye1) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own… anything in this fic… how sad… T-T**

**

* * *

**

The Amazing Trio II

Miname walked down the street with her team mates and their sensei. While looking through the crowds she saw the one person she really wanted to see. Her black hair bounced behind her and her crystal blue eyes showed laughter and happiness. She wore a

dark blue skirt that swayed with her hips and a black top that fit her well, showing her pierced bellybutton. "SOARA!" Miname yelled. This was the one friend that she could act like her crazy self around. The girl turned her head and her eyes showed a calm person, but Miname knew better.

"MINAME!" The girl yelled back. They ran to each other, glomping each other in a hug. "How are you?" She asked. She was on the team with Deandra and Kisa. She also had a secret crush in Yaoki, who was clueless.

"I'm good. You?" Miname asked back.

"Same, but I swear the fruit people are out to get me. My brother was talking to an apple. They're taking over!" She giggled. Miname giggled too.

"Do you think your brother is a fruit person?" Miname asked.

"I'm not sure, but the apple is stalking me I swear!" The two erupted in a fit of laughter. The guy's sweat dropped.

"What…"

"The…

"Heck?" Kakami finished. Once the laughter stopped I looked at Soara.

"So, where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, they went over there." She pointed in a random direction. I thought she wasn't serious, but I turned and sure enough they were there, drooling over beautiful Kimonos.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"You didn't have to yell in my ear!" Soara said.

"Sorry." I shrugged as the others came over. Out of the three Soara was my best friend, but I liked the others too.

"Hey! What's up?" Deandra asked.

"Nothing much, just looking out for fruit people." Said Soara.

"Are you two still doing that thing?" Asked Kisa.

"Its not a thing its true!' Miname folded her arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry but…" Kisa was interrupted by Kakami.

"Sorry to … ahem… interrupt, but we have to go to training." She smiled under her mask.

"Alright, bye guys!" She smiled and waved.

"Bye! And watch out for the fruit people! Oh, and don't forget to eat your daily Oreo and wheat thin!" Soara yelled.

"I won't!" Soon the other girls where out of sight.

* * *

After an hour of training a man walked up with three girls trailing behind. Miname squealed and stopped sparring with Kakami. "Soara! Whats up?" She asked.

"I donno. Yutsue-sensei said we were training with another group today because his fiancé was the sensei." Soara answered. "So it must be Kakami that's he engaged to." She added.

"Kakami! When did you get engaged?" Miname yelled, turning to her white haired female teacher. Her teacher rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" She asked, her eyes crinkling.

"Did you say Kakami was engaged?" Yaoki asked.

"Chyea! I didn't know either!" Suddenly the other girls came up talking about the latest kimonos… again. Kisa squealed when she saw Kyoshi.

"SKUEEEE! Kyoshi-kun!" She went to hug his arm, but he moved, tripping her on accident. "WAAA! That was mean Kyoshi-kun!" She got up and dusted herself off, "But I still love you!"

"Dang it!" He cursed. Miname erupted in a fit of laughter. Every one stared at her and Kisa glared.

"YOU! You're laughing at me!" She pointed. Miname stopped laughing and could feel her father coming into her personality.

"You don't stop pointing I'll rip off that pretty little manicured finger." She looked up with a smirk, " Or just finish you off and be done with it." Miname herd a 'crap' from Kakami. She knew what was gonna happen.

"Is that a threat?" She asked, pulling her hand in. Miname's smirk got bigger.

"It's a promise." Kisa got into a fighting stance.

"Fine I challenge you!" She yelled. Miname stood there much like her dad used to.

"You're on" Kisa started by throwing shuriken at Miname, but sand shot up from the ground. Miname noticed Kakami was gone. Probably going to get her dad. He was the only one that could calm her down when she got like this. Kisa kept throwing weapons, she was Tenten's daughter after all. Miname was getting bored, so she decided to end this. When Kisa stopped throwing things Miname punched the groung, causing Kisa to loose balance. When Kisa lost her balance, Miname wrapped her in sand. Slowly she tightened her hand.

"Desert coff-"

"Miname!" The sound of Gaara's voice filled her ears. She stopped what she was doing, but didn't release the girl, who was struggling for breath. Turning to her father she smirked again. Gaara shuddered. That girls smirk was so like his it was scary. Maybe even scarier. "Put the girl down." He said in a calming voice he learned from Sakura.

"Why? She challenged me, she should have known what she was getting herself into." Miname shrugged and tightened her hand. The girl gasped.

"Sabaku no Miname, you put that girl down now." Gaara said, now in his father's-in-charge voice.

"Nah. She's annoying. I don't want to." Miname shrugged. Gaara got close enough to whisper in Miname's ear.

"I know th voice in your head is saying '_kill her. She challenged you, kill her.'_ I know you want to see her bleed, but that isn't what you should be doing. Don't listen to the voice. Give me back my little girl." Gaara whispered. Miname's eyes widened. How did he know? She slowly let the girl down and lowered her head.

"It… it won't stop daddy. Why. It won't leave me alone. It keeps asking to be fed. What does it want, Blood? Thats what I seem to want when it talks to me, but why?" She started tearing up, but refused to let them fall. Gaara sighed. It starts.

"Miname will take the rest of the day off with me. Okay?" He looked at Kakami.

"Yeah, its ok." She said. Soara's eyes filled with worry.

"C-can I come? I want to be there for my best friend." Gaara looked at the girl. She would find out and leave sooner or later.

"Yeah." He nodded. Soara and Miname linked arms and followed Gaara. This would be a long night.

* * *

"Sakura. We have some explaining to do to Miname." Gaara shouted as the three entered the house. Sakura popped out from behind the kitchen door.

"Wfhat do you mean?" She asked with a mouth full of cookie.

"_Its_ showing itself." Gaara emphasized the word it. Sakura's eyes widened. She had hoped this day would never come. Then she noticed Soara. "Soara? What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to be here for my best friend." She smiled and held on to Miname's arm tighter. Sakura smiled. Soara wouldn't leave.

"Alright. Everyone sit on the couch, I'll bring out cookies." Sakura sighed, a sudden wave of sadness coming over her.

They sat down, all but Gaara munching on a cookie. Gaara spoke up. "Miname, You remember what Sabaku is?"

**

* * *

Yo! What do you think Soara will do? Hmmm… tough. Well sry for the late update, but I ran out of ideas then I had school (waaa) and I had to read other people's updates… the list goes on… Well review please! gdb**


	4. The mission

**Hi. Everyone told me to continue this so I am! Miname is Gaara and Sakura's daughter and she just graduated from the academy. Her teammates are two boys by the names of Kyoshi and Yaoki. Her best friends are Deandra (trunksmybaby) **

**Who is Kyoshi's twin, Soara (dancingwithinbrokendreams) and Kisa (pupyeye1) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own… anything in this fic… how sad… T-T**

**The Amazing Trio II**

They sat down, all but Gaara munching on a cookie. Gaara spoke "Miname your remember what Shukaku is?" He asked. She nodded. "Well as you know Shukaku was a demon inside me, but when your mother and I had you the demon was passed to you." He said. Miname just looked at him with wide eyes. Soara got up and … started passing. Gaara expected her too leave, but she just kept walking back and forth.

"So… I'm a monster?" Miname asked, taking this quite well. Inside though, she was screaming.

"No! No no no!" Sakura said, rubbing her daughters back. "You are as much human as the rest of us, you just have a demon inside you that you have to learn how to control. Though you are able to sleep, so I think you already have good control over it." Sakura smiled weakly. Gaara wanted to resurrect his father and kill him again because this was all his fault. If he hadn't have put that… thing inside him in the first place, this wouldn't be happening to his daughter. Gaara was surprised when Soara walked up to Miname and hugged her.

"You don't have to worry. I'll stay with you through the whole thing. I'll be your best friend no matter what." She said. Gaara almost fainted. He was sure she would leave. He guessed he needed to have more faith in his daughter's choice of friends.

"So… so that voice in my head… that Shukaku?" Miname asked after Soara had released her and sat again. Gaara nodded.

"Miname I'm so sorr…" Miname interrupted him.

"Don't worry daddy! Its not your fault." She smiled. Gaara wondered how she could be smiling.

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight?" Soara asked. Miname looked at her parents.

"Sure. You've had a rough day. Go pack your things." Sakura smiled. Gaara looked at his wife. "Don't worry, She's strong as you at the age of ten. She'll be fine." Gaara was about to protest, but the look in his wife's eyes calmed him, so he agreed. Miname and Soara left twenty minuets later.

Gaara and Sakura decided to go on a walk with their alone time. They walked in silence for a while till Gaara spoke up. (GASP!)

"You sure have been eating a lot." He teased. Sakura nodded. He wondered why she didn't get mad.

"That's what happenes when you throw up a lot." She shrugged. Gaara's eyes widened.

"What? What happened? Are you sick?" He stood in front of her with his hand on her forehead. She took his hand in her own and Kissed Gaara on the lips for a long time.

"No silly. I'm pregnant." Gaara almost fainted for a second time that night.

"Hey Soara." Miname spoke up, laying on her stomach on Soara's bed.

"Yea?" She asked, looking to meet her friends eyes.

"Do… do you think I'm a freak?" She asked. Soara giggled.

"I already told you. Don't worry, demon or not I'll stay by your side. That's what best friends are for, right." She smiled and continued reading a scroll.

"Yea, thanks. I don't think I'd be doing so well with this if you weren't here." Miname sighed. "Truth is, I'm scarred. The voice keeps talking to me, but it doesn't seem mean. It seems really nice. Its telling me not to worry, that he's used to being inside a human and he likes my family. I hope he's not lying." Miname said.

_**I'm not lying. Ever since your mom came into the picture I haven't minded this family. I won't so anything you don't ask.**_

_Thanks._

The next day training went normally. Yaoki and Kyoshi fought while Miname fought with the Kakami. The other team with Soara stayed near and Soara got to eat lunch with Miname. They were all doing their best to keep it a secret. Four days later the two teams were called to the Hokage office.

"What is it?" Kakami wondered.

"I have a mission for all of you. Together." Gaara said. Only Miname could bee the worry in his eyes. "I want you to take a scroll to Suna. I would go but I… have some other issues." He said.

"Why do we need two teams for this?" Miname asked.

"Because one of the teams will escort the other team, then continue on a scouting mission. We are allies with Suna, but I feel there is treachery going on. I haven't herd from Tamari for a while and she won't respond to my letters." He said.

"You mean aunt Tamari might go against us if there is a war?" Miname spoke up again.

"I'm not sure. Team 5." That was Soara's team. "I want you to carry the scrolls. Team 7. You will so the spying. Stay hidden at all times." A chorus of 'hai's were heard.

"You think this will be dangerous?" Yaoki asked with excitement.

"If you don't shut up then yes." Miname said, effectively shutting the blonde byakugan master up. _I might need help._

_**I'll be there.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**YO! Sry this is so short, but its better then nothing right?Well review pls! Gdb**


	5. Boy or girl?

**Hi. Everyone told me to continue this so I am! Miname is Gaara and Sakura's daughter and she just graduated from the academy. Her teammates are two boys by the names of Kyoshi and Yaoki. Her best friends are Deandra (trunksmybaby) **

**Who is Kyoshi's twin, Soara (dancingwithinbrokendreams) and Kisa (pupyeye1) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own… anything in this fic… how sad… T-T**

**The Amazing Trio II**

Yaoki to your left!" Miname yelled. The blonde doged a few shurikes and gave a round about kick to an enemy near by. The plan of staying hidden and only spying didn't work out. A bunch of rouge ninjas obviously wanted the scrolls, but for what was un known. Team 5 were doing ok until Kisa got injured. The rest of the team stupidly turned toward her to see if she was ok and left themselves wide open for attack. That's when Miname jumped in, blocking the army of needles coming their way.

"You idiots! Keep your mind on the enemy!" Miname yelled while defeating about 6 ninjas. Punching the ground, several rouges went flying. This was team 7's special attack.

"Ready for Min!" Miname yelled punching the ground.

"Kyo!" Kyoshi yelled kicking the guy up in the air.

"oki!" Yaoki finished using Jyuriken (sp?) to pound the guy to the ground. That was the last guy. Well, besides the one left alive, barely breathing, in Miname's sand.

"Now… Tell us who sent you." Miname turned to the guy gasping in her sand and cheerfully ordered.

"N-no." He spit out.

"Hmm. Too bad. I was gonna let you live, but…" Yaoki interrupted her.

"Dude you SO do not want to get on her bad side! I'm her friend and she beats me up!" He yelled, referring to the multiple bumps and bruises. The man gasped as the sand tightened.

"A-alright! The scrolls have a jitsu that…" He was cut off when a poison dart hit his neck. He died immediately.

"Well well. I see Konoha has a few good genins now." A man with raven dark hair and red swirling eyes came out of the bushed, mock clapping.

"You… you're Uchiha Sasuke!" Miname pointed at him. He looked at her.

"And how would you know me?" He asked.

"You used to be on my moms team. But… didn't you die!" She yelled. He laughed.

"No. That bumbling idiot Naruto couldn't kill me!"

"Hey!" Yelled Yaoki, "That's my dead father you're bad mouthing!" He said.

"Really? Oh, so you're the brat he concocted with that Hinata wench!" He laughed, then turned to the last member of team 7. "And my own son. Isn't this a surprise!" He laughed. "how's your mother? I don't even remember her name…" He put a hand to his head pretending to think. Kyoshi couldn't take it. He rushed toward Sasuke at full speed. Sasuke of course dogged, but didn't expect the boy to have a chidori ready. He was hit in the stomach. "Huh. You're stronger than I thought. I couldn't do that till the chunnin exams." Sasuke laughed again. "Hope we meet again soon." And with that he disappeared.

"That was a huge waste of time!" Yaoki threw his hands in the air and walked over to Soara. "Hey are you alright?" He offered her a hand. She took it and blushed slightly. "Eh? Did you get poisoned? You're kinda red." He looked around her for needles or wounds, but didn't see any.

"Get up Kisa." Miname instructed.

"Don't tell me what to do…" She was cut off.

"I can't heal you if you're covering the wound." Miname said. Kisa shut up and stood up. When the gash in her side was healed they continued on, the other team back in stealth mode.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara sat doing paper work in his office, but couldn't concentrate. He was going to have another child! A boy or a girl, he didn't know. He secretly hoped for a boy. He wanted that whole father son relationship he never had with his son. He was already picking out names! Gaara thought about the last time he was this excited. He believed it was when Miname was corn. Yes, that was it. He didn't get a son, but his daughter was, in his eyes, perfect. She looked like an angel when she was first born. The first time he held her he didn't want to let go. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"If that is more paper work I'll…" He looked up to meet the emerald eyes of his wife. "Oh, Sakura." He sighed.

"That's it? All I get is a 'Oh, Sakura' even after I took the liberty of finding out the gender of our next child?" She turned and started for the door. "Well fin. If you really don't want me here…" She was stopped when sand blacked her way. She smirked.

"Well?" He asked, Hugging Sakura from behind.

"I think I'll torture you a bit." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Don't make me…"

"Say it."

"But…"

"say it." She laughed when he sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I am your panda-chan and will always be no matter what." He said in monotone. She giggled again. It amazed him how immature she could be, but it only made her cuter.

"Oh, alright." She sighed. "What do you think a good name is for a _boy_?" She stressed the word boy. Gaara smiled.

"I like the name Tatsuyo." He said.

"Aha! I knew you secretly wanted a boy! You already thought of names!" She hugged him. "But I like that name too."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"State your business." A tall man at the gates of Suna ordered.

"We are Gennin teams here to see the Kazekage." Said Kakami.

"My aunt Teminari!" Piped up Miname. The man cleared his throat.

"Go ahead." They passed the guy and entered the hot city of Suna.

"Why did you say your aunt Teminari?" Asked Deandra.

"Because it makes things go faster. See usually they check your papers and stuff, but I'm a family member so they let us right through." Miname explained. Deandra nodded and smiled. While the girls talked a man came up behind them.

"Miname!" Yaoki yelled. He stopped when he heard her scream then… giggle?

"Uncle Kankoro! S-s-s-stop! Ahahahahaha!" She laughed harder until Kankoro finally stopped. "What was that for?" Miname smiled and hugged her uncle.

"For not visiting enough. I hardly ever see you anymore!" Kankoro stopped and pulled away from Miname. His face held a serious look. "How's your dad?" He asked.

"Fine! As long as my mom's there he's fine! Oh and don't tell my mom I know, but she's pregnant! All I had to do was touch her once to feel it!" Miname said. Kankoro's eyes widened.

"Boy or girl?" He asked.

"I couldn't tell. Why?" She asked.

"Well cause usually boys get the…" He was cut off.

"Oh, I have that!" Miname smiled. Kankoro looked at her dumbfounded. Miname wondered how he would react when he……

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I'm so mean! I probably won't be able to update fo a while and I'm giving you a cliffy! Please forgive me! Review please! gdb**


	6. kazekage and an authors plea for help

**Hi. Everyone told me to continue this so I am! Miname is Gaara and Sakura's daughter and she just graduated from the academy. Her teammates are two boys by the names of Kyoshi and Yaoki. Her best friends are Deandra (trunksmybaby) **

**Who is Kyoshi's twin, Soara (dancingwithinbrokendreams) and Kisa (pupyeye1) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own… anything in this fic… how sad… T-T**

**The Amazing Trio II**

_**Last time…**_

"Boy or girl?" He asked.

"I couldn't tell. Why?" She asked.

"Well cause usually boys get the…" He was cut off.

"Oh, I have that!" Miname smiled. Kankoro looked at her dumbfounded. Miname wondered how he would react when he…… Hugged her.

"Oh thank KAMI! I was afraid someone with absolutely no control would get it, but next to your mother you have the best control!" Miname sighed. She thought he would make her leave or smething.

"I'm glad you're not mad. I just found out too."

"Uh…… still here." Soara and the others were standing there.

"Oh right! This is my team, tem seven and team five. Kisa Deandra and Soara." She said and Soara came up next to her.

"Can I call you uncle Kankoro too? I call her mom mom, but I'm afraid to call Gaara-san dad." She smiled. Kankoro couldn't resist.

"Sure. You're Miname's best friend?" the girl nodded. "So do you…" She interrupted him like Miname had.

"Yea I know." She said, hugging Miname's shoulders while Miname just smiled.

"So let me show you where to go." He took the two teams to a tower and opened the doors. They were once again led up a wide stairway and more doors until finally they reached two big mahogany doors. "Here we are." He knocked. "Temari! Its Kankoro! Guess who I have with me!" He said. The doors suddenly burst open, causing Kankoro to crash into the wall behind him. A loud thunk was herd and, needless to say, there was a 5 foot deep hole where there was once a solid rock wall.

Miname, on the other hand, was enveloped with h hug and her head was squished into the chest of a very happy woman.

"KYA!!!!!!" The woman yelled, jumping up and down while still holding on to Miname. "My Little Sakura named Miname came to visit!!!!!!" She yelled.

"Hmphmagondlejnfko" The muffled sound of Miname's voice came from the human being crushed. The woman looked down and with an 'oh' released the girl. "I said, Hi Aunt Temari!" Miname smiled. "This is my team, team 7, and team 5. My team consists of myself, Kakami-sensei, Yaoki, and Kyoshi. Team 5 consists of my best friend Soara, Deandra, Yutsue-sensei, and _Kisa._" Miname said the last name with venom. Temari noticed but kept quiet…. For now.

"Well its nice to meet you all. I'm glad you got the scrolls here safely and no one is injured. You need to stay here for the next couple of days, and then you can go home." Temari said while taking the scrolls. After showing them there rooms, which were more like small apartments, Temari went home. Miname and Kisa decided to look around the village a bit. Even though Miname had been there before, she was curious as to how much it had changed.

"Soara, when are you gonna tell Yaoki you like him?" Miname asked as they browsed the vendors.

"Miname, you know how shy I am! I could never tell him." She said. "Besides, he's obsessed with you." She added sadly.

"Yeah, that's why I want you to tell him. So he'll leave me alone!" The two looked at each other and laughed. Life was good for Miname. She didn't have many problems, she had friends, she had a good family that got along. Heck, she was gonna be a big sis soon! She thought of her life and how lucky she was. Maybe history won't repeat itself. Maybe.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

**Hey ya'll. I'm totally out of ideas for this story. Its like school is sucking the ideas right out og me. I can write onshots, but chappys. Psh forget it! v.v it makes me sad. Ideas would help a lot. Review. gdb**


	7. A new village and the rest of the gang

**Hi. Okay I got zippidy-do-dah-de help. Thank you very much! I still got ZERO ideas but I'll do my best! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own… anything in this fic… how sad… T-T**

**The Amazing Trio II**

**  
**Yea SURE life wouldn't repeat itself! Soara paced back and forth as the others talked and yelled at each other. She was starting to get irritated, and an irritated Soara is not a good Soara.

"rrrrrr…RAAAA!!!!!!" She punched the table and watched as it splintered. A technique Miname had taught her. "WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING HERE ARGUING WHEN WE SHOULD BE OUT SAVING MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!?" She yelled. Every one got quiet and looked at the ground.

"L-listen Soara, we can't just go searching for her. We have to investigate here where—" Deandra, the strategist, was interrupted.

"Bull! I know exactly what I'm goanna do!" With that Soara grabbed her coat and walked out. Yaoki followed after her.

"Wait up! I'm coming too! She's my teammate and I can't sit like this any longer."

After 3 hours of traveling Yaoki caught up with Soara. "Hey what exactly is the plan?" He asked.

"Well, let's just say I know some friends at home that can help." She smirked and started to jump faster. Soara wanted her friend back and she knew exactly how to do it. They would reach the village by nightfall.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"W-where am….I?" The groggy read head looked around. She noticed little things werein the room. Not as in not many, but as in little. Like they were meant for a four year old. Raising one delicate eyebrow she sat up. Her body screamed for her not to, but her legs were hanging over the overly small bed and it was very uncomfortable. She thought about where she was. _This has to be a genjitsu…or an optical illusion…or---_

"Oh, did you wake up?" This is where my gentle voice asked. Miname looked over and Saw me, a small girl. "Welcome to Omegachu. We are a special village that is unknown to others. We worship the beasts. Like the one inside you. You are now a part of this village. Here is your headband. Please make yourself at home!" I smiled. "Oh I know I look young but I'm really 23. I was once sick and this is the side effect of the pills." I sighed. Going around and doing normal maid things.

"Um, whats your name?" Miname asked.

"Oh that's right, I didn't tell you!" I shook my head. "I'm sorry! I'm Shrece." I stuck out my hand. Miname shook it half heartedly, observing her once again small surroundings. "Oh about the room, this is my room, but yours was still being prepared. I could probably take you to your room now." I giggled much like a little girl. "Come on follow me!" I opened the door and led her down the hallway. I looked back to see if she was amazed by the hallway, which was covered the paintings and such from centuries ago. She didn't even spare them a passing glance. How sad. Oh well, there were other things she could look at later. "Here we are." I opened a big door and smiled, moving out of the way so she could get in.

"Wow." She breathed as she observed the room. What a change. The ceiling had a gold and silver design embedded in it, a crystal chandler hanging from the center. The bed was much bigger with a canopy. The colors were red and black, which I noticed by her clothes she likes very much. There was a night stand with painted gold legs and a dresser with a silver rimmed mirror. The floor had a red and black pattern, and surprisingly everything meshed together perfectly. "I hope its to your liking." I said, as I was about to turn around when I was knocked to the ground.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU KIDDING! I LOVE IT!!!!!!" She yelled. I laughed and hugged her back. "Oh, but I can't stay." She said getting up and lending me a hand.

"Why not?" I asked. She sighed.

"Well because I have people that are worried about me back home. My dad, the hokage, will be so mad, he'll probably skin my aunt for 'not protecting me enough'" She quoted. I giggled.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, you can't leave. Now that you know we exist if you leave we can't let you live. Besides, our Omekage wants you to be the next kage!" I smiled. "He personally picked you, and that's saying something. To know that word of the strongest kunoichi ever got even to here is really cool." I smiled. "You must be good." I looked over at her to see her eyes hidden by her hair. Soft small hiccups erupted from her throat and I noticed droplets of water hitting the floor where she stood. "A-are you crying?" I asked. She didn't move. Didn't say a word, and that's all I needed. Reaching out I grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. She let loose and hugged me back, crying all over my shoulder.

"I- I wanna go h-home." She stuttered. I nodded.

"I know. I know."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Koaku! Nimana! Inuzuka's!" Soara yelled, rushing into the open doors of the lounge the gang always hung out at. "We have a problem! Miname's been kidnapped and we gotta find her! Don't tell Gaara-sama, or he'll blame it on Temari-sama. Bring your dogs, your chips, and your bugs, we're heading out!" The four confused people looked at their friend oddly until everything she just said processed.

"WHAT!" They all yelled at once. Soara shook her head. Yaoki rolled his eyes.

"You herd me now MOVE! Meet at the front gate in half an hour!" They all scattered to get the things they would need for their journey. "Yaoki, do you need to get anything?" Soara asked. He shook his head.

"Hmmm…. Nope! I have all my things in my sack already. Besides if we drop by our houses our parents will get suspicious. They still think we're on the mission remember?" He said.

"Oh, right. That means we have to sneak to that gates. Let's go." They jumped off. Half an hour later the rest of the team showed up with packs and all. They were ready to find their friend, and they weren't gonna stop till they did.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hey Ya'll! I'm back! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took forever for me to update! I have tennis and bowling and a play to practice for…. Augh. I'm soooo tired! T.T Anyways, I finished the tree for those of you that care.**

**Gaara and Sakura are Miname's parents with another on the way. Sasuke and some random girl had Kyoshi and Deandra before he died. Naruto and Hinata had Yaoki. Neji and Tenten (ewww!!!) had Kisa (the brat). Shikamaru and Ino had Soara. Shino and some girl had Koaku. Kiba and some girl had the Inuzuka twins, Kura and Kuro. And last but definitely not least Chouji and battygirl (love ya!) had Nimana. There you go! I'll try to update sooner next time!  gdb**


	8. Shrece's feelings and Yaoki's guilt

**Hi. Okay I got zippidy-do-dah-de help. Thank you very much! I still got ZEOR ideas but I'll do my best! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own… anything in this fic… how sad… T-T**

**The Amazing Trio II**

_"Come on Arikamara! I know you can find her!" Said Kuro in a determined voice._

_"Well if she can't I can send some of my bugs." Answered Koaku._

_"Theres no need. Arikamara can do it just fine!" The little dog took a whiff of Miname's clothes and the group was off. "See! I told you!" Said Kura._

_"Come on guys! No fighting unless it's an enemy!" Scolded Nimana. The pleasantly, partially plump girl smiled at Kuro. Her purple eyes that much resembled Battygirl watched him from the back of the formation and her blonde hair in pigtails with a headband like her father, Chouji's. She chewed on a piece of bubble gum, which made her pink swirls on her cheeks move. Little did Nimana know, but there was a byakugan user watching her. _

_"Hey Kuro. I think Nimana is watching you." Yaoki whispered._

_"Really?" Asked the canine like boy. He wished he could turn and see but the formation made by Soara wasn't letting him. The boy's fangs showed under his top lip and his dark hair was spiked up. Hid headband was tied around his upper arm and his brown eyes scanned the terrain ahead of him. All the while he wondered if Nimana was still watching._

_"Hey, do you like Kuro?" Asked the curious sister, Kura. Nimana looked over and blushed. She hadn't even noticed the dog like female come up._

_"Um… uh… I" Nimana stuttered and stumbled with her words. Would the other Inuzuka kill her if she did, metaphorically speaking._

_"Don't worry." Kura said, as if reading Nimana's mind. "I won't kill you." She smiled sweetly. With her head inclined, her bands hiding her eyes, she nodded. "Really? Cool!" Kura giggled. She would talk to her bro soon, that's for sure._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Miname sat in her room, refusing to come out. She wanted to go home, but she wanted to wallow in self pity for a moment. After her moment was over, she put on her new head band in the same fashion as her mother, and stepped into the light hallway. I walked up to her, noticing the fatigue in her eyes._

_"Do you want me to show you around?" I asked, walking up to her and resting a calming palm on her shoulder. She nodded at me, and offered a weak half-smile. I linked arms with her and led her through the front doors. She gasped when we stepped outside._

_The lavish, green grass winked with help from the wind. There were wild flowers of every color weaving and twisting, as if waltzing to unheard music. The mountains that surrounded us glistened with snow and the rock path was made of beautifully different colored rocks. I loved my land, and apparently so did she, for I saw her first real smile since she was brought here 4 days ago._

_"told you you'd like it." I smiled. She looked at me with a smile, but when directly in the line of the smile, I could still see sadness. She really wanted to go home. "Come on. I'll take you to the Omekage." I led her down the winding rock road, letting her stop to pick some flowers. She enjoyed smelling the different flowers, then amazed me._

_"This one can be used for scratches, and this one for poison." She continued naming what they could be used for, and she wasn't even from here. It amazed me, and just proved her power. We walked all the way to the temple. The Omekage was standing there, arms open, just waiting for her. I felt jealous. He opened his arms to her, but to him I was only a slave. It bothered me because I loved the Omekage, or Ceridian, since the day he brought me here. He was still a jounin then, and he had saved me from death after my village had been burned down._

_"Ah, the famous daughter of the Hokage, Miname! How wonderful to have you!" He said, excitedly. I wanted to cry. To ask him if he even remembered me, if he even knew my name anymore, but I refrained myself. They continued to bable, and I walked off._

_"No, I don't want to take over for you!" Miname yelled, for the tenth time. "I told you I want to go home!" She continued to yell._

_"Well I'm sorry, but since you know about us I can't do that." Ceridian shook his head. "You know about us, about this peaceful village we live in. We can't let you go, for you would jeopardize our harmony." He continued with his sweet, soothing voice. He was handsome. His hair showed a golden red color, like it was on fire, and his great eyes were a grayish blue color._

_"I don't give a damn! I want to go home, so that's what I'm gonna do!" She yelled defiantly mad._

_**Hey girl, you want to get out, I can help you.**_

_'no. I don't want to hurt these innocent people. I only want to go home, and I want to do it peacefully' Miname thought, answering the demon's question. He remained silent._

_"The demon wants out." The Omekage smiled with glee. We could all tell, because Miname had gone frigid. Her hands balled into tight fists and she clenched her eyes closed._

_"Yeah, and if you don't let me go, I'll let him loose." She said, her voice strained to keep calm. She took a deep gulp of air, let it out slowly, and composed herself again with amazing speed. This girl would be hard to crack._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Yaoki sighed. He wanted his team mate back, and even though Miname didn't like him, he felt bad for wanting to get closer to Soara. She was so easy to talk to, and she made him laugh. Right now, even as he felt bad, she was asleep on his shoulder. Her quiet even breath was like a lullaby for him, and he wanted to fall asleep too, but he was on watch. When his turn was over he would pick her up and take her into his tent, just because he didn't want to wake the other girls up. That was his reasoning anyways._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hey you guys hate me, but I updated. Better late than never, right? hides**

**Well r&r!!! **

**Princess**


	9. Authors note

Hi everyone! I decided to start over with a clean slate so I gave my friend "Dancingwithinbrokendreams" 3 of my unfinished stories. Srry, but she's a great writer and I'm sure she'll do then justice! Thanks everyone for the awesome support on these stories! I love you all!

Princess


End file.
